


The Day Pete Changed His Name

by Zukiotion



Category: Fall Out Boy, Linkin Park, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, josh dun - Fandom, josh fun - Fandom, more like - Fandom
Genre: Crack, M/M, fuck me in the ass pls, what the fuck is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zukiotion/pseuds/Zukiotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CRACK!FIC be careful pleas e ok</p><p>"One night he spent with Ryan gave him the clarity he always needed to finally make up his mind. Neither of them were expecting what would follow a seemingly harmless email exchange."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Pete Changed His Name

**Author's Note:**

> \---peter apparently can be translated to "stone"---
> 
> this is some fucked up collab between me and a friend and we really dont know why this exists. no proof-reading, tenses are fucked up and its not even funny

It was a long time ago that he thought of changing his name. Peter didnt do it for him. What the fuck was a stone supposed to do in the real and cold world he lived in. What would that stone achieve. He wanted something that would represent him; something that would motivate him and let him reach greatness. But it all merely sounded good until it got to actually choosing the name.  
Cocksucker69 was one of his better ideas but something didnt quite sound right. One night he spent with Ryan gave him the clarity he always needed to finally make up his mind. Neither of them were expecting what would follow a seemingly harmless email exchange.

Okay first of all, bitch, pete entered ryans flat. He saw that huge dick in rl for the first time and after a minute of staring he finally understood the real meaning of life. At some point he still thought he was straight but after seeing that enormous dong......he just knew. It was his destiny to become the ryansucker69.

„ryansucker69? Are you sure about that pete“

„ok bitch first of all don call me pete okay that is not my name anymore. I am ryansucker69.“

„but why tho haha ;)) wyd  
„wtf“

all of a sudden ryan was kneeling in a bathtub and had pete lying underneath him

„TRY ME BITCH“

ho boi he sucked that dick like he aint ever suck a dick befoe i tell you bitch that dick was fucking LIVING. It was squirting and splashing around in ryansucker69's mouth. What a wonderful sight for brendon to discover in JUST THAt MOMENT. He let the 7 gallons of milk he had fall to the ground „WHAT THE HECK GEORGE“

„I WAS JUST ABOUT TO POP UR PUSSY ((: nd then u givin me this look lol u know this meme like three minutes into netflix nd chill and he givs u this look ;DD yeah that me“

ryan was confused and baffled at his appearance because brendon urine had nothing to do with the entire record. Patrick was like „thats gooOoOoOoOoOOOOoooOod“ BUT ONLY BECAUSE RYAN HAD WRITTEN ALL OF THAT FUCKING SHIRT

„my name is ryansucker69 and you'll never suck his dick as goooooooooooooooooood as i do ok fuck off bredbin urine u talentless shit fucking die now thanks i dont want you in that band anyway DALLON WILL HAVE SUCH A GREAT LIFE WITH HIS BAND WITHOUT U THE BROBECKS ARE GOING TO SHINE IF U DONT JOIN PANIC OK“

„what the f tho wyd“

POPÒUr PUSSY

ryan was scared now. Who would suck his dick if dey kill each other. BECAUSE OF HIS FEAR HE SUDDENLY GREW A SECOND DICK SO BOTH OF THEM COULD SUCK HIS DICK AT THE SAME TIME LMAOOOO THAT SHIT CRAY

„ok but i want the main dick“ brendon said. The maindick was like 1cm longer and his cocksucker  
-lips deserve that.  
Pete wasnt- oh i mean ryansucker69 wasnt really happy about that and started to widen the horizon of brendon urines urine by pissing on him. Now he is happy. But now BRENODN IS NOT HAPPY GOD THIS DRAMATIC SHIT IS SO FUCKING GAY patricks cheekbones began to widen and it appears to be a dick now wow great now we witnessed his vagina bleeding coool

ok so anyway ryan'S NOT HAVING IT. He starts to get out the bathtub and scrub the floor with the towels and 7 gallons of milk. Brendon wanted to pump it into his assho(l)e but he stopped because

rynasucker69 has no idea what is happening right now. As soon as he thought he lost his faith, josh rushes into the room and starts to give him a lecture about having faith in god. As soon as tyler approaches ryansucker, tyler enters the room and says „it my fren git ur own fren.“ Brendon is dead by now. They all have lost their grip of life and began crawling on the floor, searching for help.  
Maybe they all need to listen to some goooooooooooooooooood ole linkin park so they can release their emo.


End file.
